elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Gunnar Dottir
|image = Image:Gunn.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = G-g-gunna rape the pants off you~ |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gunn, 'asshole' |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 28 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6288 (Deck 07) |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Jensen Ackles |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = cold was the storm that covered the night |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Taisha }} is on a boat... and wants to know where you're taking him. Canon Information Abilities Gunn has no shapeshifting abilities, unlike his sister, but is proficient with firearms, thanks to his foster family and use of them in searching for Bryn. He is also trained in basic offense and defense, with an emphasis on defense and disarmament. He also has a thorough knowledge of American legal law, as well as a passing knowledge of law in several smaller countries. Strength He's pretty strong, as far as humans go, and in good shape. His knowledge of the legal workings of America don't really come in handy on the Elegante, but he is a fairly capable strategist, if he's given the right amount of time to think out a plan. Weakness While knowing basic offense and defense, he is mainly trained in defense. Offensive moves he does lack in, and while he's a good strategist he likes to plan out things beforehand, not during, and so can get stuck on the fly in formulating a plan. Personality Generally, Gunn is a friendly guy if he likes you. He's very nosy, however, and likes to ask a lot of questions, partly due to natural curiosity and partly due to his former job. He doesn't like passing judgment until he has all the facts, as well. This is a dirty filthy lie he judges everything. CHARACTER EVOLUTION. If he doesn't like you, or is frustrated by you, he tends to be shorter and snippier. With Bryn, he gets frustrated very quickly, partly due to her unwillingness to listen to him and his frustration at his own failure towards her. Eventually, they devolve into sniping over the comms. Background Gunnar Dottir was born into the very wealthy Dottir family in Palm Beach, Florida, the younger brother of Brynhildr Dottir. Both siblings were taken care off but not spoiled, their parents disliking ‘unnecessary’ spending. Gunnar went to private schools from an early age, and was being groomed to follow in his parents footsteps as elite society. But things went wrong quickly. When he was 13, his then 17 year old sister Bryn was suddenly imprisoned in the pool house, for reasons he couldn’t fathom. His mother and father told him she had turned into some sort of monster, and that they were going to get rid of her. Gunn wasn’t sure what to believe, but he knew he couldn’t let them send her away, so he convinced them to keep her in the pool house. For nine months Gunnar sat by and tried to convince his parents to let Bryn out, but didn’t attempt to get her out himself, or to go to the authorities, fearful they would dismiss his accusations as fanciful tales of a brother missing his sister, and blaming his parents for her disappearance. Nine months after they’d imprisoned her, however, they decided that they were going to get rid of Bryn, once and for all. They contacted a smuggling ring in the hopes they would take her. Gunn, once he learned of this, panicked. He grabbed any tools he thought could be useful, and when they went out that night, slipped them to his sister. Once he knew she’d escaped, he recovered the tools and put them back in the house. And then he set to gathering evidence, taking pictures of the pool house before it could be cleaned up, recovering the letters they’d sent to the smuggling ring and anyone else they’d tried to give Bryn to. After waiting a few weeks to give Bryn time to get away, he finally went to the police with the evidence he’d gathered (minus the information of her turning into an animal). His parents were convicted of child abuse, forced imprisonment, and cruel and unusual punishment. The paper and photographic evidence, along with Gunnar’s testimony, had sent them away. Gunnar was put into foster care, none of his immediate or distant family willing to care for a son that had ‘betrayed’ his parents. The fortune that was his parents, however, had a portion given to him and set away to gather interest as he finished his schooling. When he graduated, he chose to pursue a course in law, and after graduating from a four year college, attended a law school where he studied to become a lawyer. During this time he constantly renewed the missing persons file on Bryn, and kept out hope that she might come back one day. After gaining his masters at age 26 and passing the Florida bar exam, he was picked up by a law firm, and quickly became one of their better employees. However, during one of his cases, information was passed to him from his client that seemed to indicate that Bryn was still alive, and somewhere that he could find her. Gunnar attempted to locate her, but got to the area too late to see if it was actually her. However, this had sparked an obsession, an idea. Rather than passively waiting for Bryn to come back, Gunn could look for her himself. Initially he tried to do both this and his job, but eventually he gave up his work as a lawyer, and used his knowledge of the law to evade or work around it as he began searching for his sister, information taking him into darker and darker circles. Gunn has been actively looking for his sister for a year and a half when he is picked up, and is 28 years old. Elegante YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW EVER. Relationships GUNNARU DOTTIRU HAS NO NEED FOR THESE 'RELATIONSHIPS'. HE PREFERS TO ENGAGE IN ANGRY HATE SEX WITH CRAZY CHICKS. HE IS MR. ROUGH SEX AND ROPE BONDAGE GUY Other Stuff, Links Application Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs